Visitas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot · Spoilers del final de la serie · Q dijo que volvería a pasarse a saludar por el Enterprise, cosa que el capitan Picard esperaba que sucediese dentro de muuuucho tiempo y no al cabo de tan solo tres años.


Y yo preguntándome por qué nadie comentaba el otro fic que tengo de ST: LNG... cuando... ¡es el único fic en español de la sección! Y aún así vuelvo con otro, debo estar loca, pero es que me he terminado toda la serie y me encantan.

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene spoilers del último capítulo: Todas las cosas buenas (All good things).

Dicho esto, disfrutad del fic.

**Visitas**

_Fic de Star Trek LNG_

Habían pasado ya tres años estelares desde la casi destrucción de la Humanidad, desde el descubrimiento de aquello que había sido bautizado como el antitiempo, desde que Picard había echado un vistazo a un posible futuro, desde la última vez que se había visto a Q. tres años ya y Jean-Luc Picard seguía al mando de la nave USS Enterprise, surcando el oscuro universo tratando de clarificarlo un poco más, en busca de nuevos planetas, nuevas razas, nuevas civilizaciones.

A veces era cansado pero estaba satisfecho, orgullo de aquel viaje, de aquella nave, de aquella tripulación que lo acompañaría hasta lugares con los que el hombre ni siquiera había soñado jamás.

-Está bien –respondió a Data-. Pon rumbo a la base. Factor warp 3.

-Si, capi´tna –respondió al punto el androide, dando las ordenes a la nave

Fijado el rumbo, el capitán se levantó de su silla y entró en su despacho. Debían dejar en la base un cargamento recogido unos días atrás en Omicrón V, uno de los planetas que más recientemente se habían unido a la Federación.

Cuando entró en su despacho y fue a sentarse descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que su silla estaba ocupada.

-Q –dijo simplemente, con cierto tono de reproche en su voz-. Que sorpresa verle aquí de nuevo –añadió tras buscar la expresión adecuada.

El hombre, de cabellos oscuros, sonrió de aquella forma tan suya.

A pesar de la actitud del otro en su último encuentro, que creía poder calificar como positiva aunque tenía sus reservas al respecto, aún no estaba acostumbrado a él. Y eso que llevaba apareciendo a su antojo en su nave bastante tiempo. Sus anteriores visitas no habían sido particularmente inofensivas. Pero, tras tres años sin verle, ya creía que Q se habría olvidado, afortunadamente, de ellos.

Al parecer no había sido así.

¿Qué querría esta vez?

-Si ya le dije, capitán, que si las cosas iban bien me pasaría a saludar de vez en cuando –exclamó jovialmente Q, entrelazando las manos, aún sentado en su silla.

Picard dudaba mucho que aquello fuera una simple visita de cortesía y enarcó las cejas, callándose. Q, al verle, se limitó a reírse.

-Vamos, Jean-Luc –dijo llamándolo por su nombre-. No se preocupe.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? –repitió él al oírle-. Tus visitas anteriores nunca fueron inofensivas, Q. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Sólo venía a visitar a un viejo amigo. Su recelo me ofende –comentó Q con un mohín algo infantil. Aún así parecía, como siempre, divertido de la situación. Como si él tirase de los hilos que manejaban todo aquel escenario y, dadas sus capacidades, tampoco era un orgullo tan extraño. Eso era lo más exasperante, y peligroso, de Q-. Quiero que sepas, Picard, que he seguido sus pasos con interés. Ha sido muy curioso todo.

-Me alegro –se limitó a decir el oficial.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿qué clase de actitud es esa? –le recriminó Q-. Antes nos lo pasábamos bien.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos. Q sonreía. A pesar de que Picard no lo creyera, le caía bien. Era divertido charlar con él de vez en cuando. Un día de estos debían volver a divertirse juntos.

Lástima que lo que para Q eran diversiones no lo fueran también para Picard. ¿O sería precisamente por eso por lo que le resultaban divertidas?

-A la vista de que no le agrada mi visita, capitán –rompió el silencio Q-, me marcharé.

Picard iba a soltar un suspiró de alivio cuando Q respondió:

Pero volveré a saludarle algún día. No lo dude.

Y, guiñándole un ojo, Q se desvaneció de la Enterprise.

Maldito Q… pensó para sus adentro Picard, sentándose en su silla.

Vio que había un mensaje para él y ordenó a la computadora que lo reprodujese. Era del almirante. ¿Qué querría?

**Fin**


End file.
